


Where I Belong

by puppycat



Category: Girls Generation - Fandom, Hannah Montana (TV), High School Musical (Movies), Miley Cyrus (Musician), One Direction (Band), SNSD, Taylor Swift (Musician), 꽃보다 남자 | Boys Over Flowers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycat/pseuds/puppycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is leaving SNSD to find his own path. Did he make the right choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking Free

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a joke and all warnings are stated in the notes for chapter 1. Please take heed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles has made up his mind to leave SNSD. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> This fic is not to be taken seriously and plagiarism is not intended. I just copied lyrics as a joke. I love all the songs referenced so hashtag no hate. Please be reminded that this fic is full of rubbish, bad attempts at humour and poorly crafted writing. I don't claim any ownership over references used. If you can't take a joke, PLEASE don't read this.
> 
> ALSO, please note that this whole fic is grammatically inaccurate so please excuse the errors. It's supposed to be a crack fic for Christ's sake.

My name is Minho. I mean Harry Styles. This is my story.

 

I had had enough! I decided that it was time for me to leave SNSD, and to find my own path, my true calling. I could no longer keep my head in the game. The noonas in the group were always hogging the spotlight and I knew there was no way I could share my own talent with the world. The competition for screen time and lines to sing was fierce amongst the 10 of us. The only solution was to leave and join a singing competition, somewhere far away from South Korea.

It all started when I joined SM. The agency said that my raven black locks, jade eyes and beauty were part of my charm so they decided to take me in as a trainee at the age of 10. I looked like a white teen but I was actually Asian. That’s why my hair was black. I was born and raised in the land of kimchi. The red spots on my skin was from eating kimchi and gochujang since I was young. After training for 3 years in the group (SNSD), we finally debuted with the song Into The New World in 2007. In the 3 years I’ve been with SNSD since we debuted, I had to push myself to the limit so that my aegyo could compete with girls like Sunny and Yoona noona. (I swear Sunny noona is actually a nightmare dressed like a daydream!!) I also had to sleep hanging down from the ceiling with my legs chained so that they stretched and were long enough when we had to film music videos. No one understood what we went through to achieve such a flawless image. 

It’s 2010 now and I’m tired of fighting against the noonas. I wanted to SHINE and be the star and have the whole world according to mua. But you know what the noonas told me? THEY SCOLDED ME AND TOLD ME TO STICK TO THE STATUS QUO. I need something inspiring to help me get along. Like something fabulous. Is that so wrong????? Maybe I could leave and join the SHINee hyungs! They seemed like nice guys on Hello Baby. The SNSD noonas always used me as entertainment because I was the maknae and it was exhausting. Recently, they kept pressuring me to do more dance scenes but I can’t! I don’t dance! 

In reality and game shows, I was kind of useless because my only signature role was to imitate Gu Junpyo due to my beautiful, jet black curls. I did so because I felt like no one truly appreciated his character! Lee Minho is a flawless role model that needs respect! Especially for his key role in Boys Over Flowers. That’s my favourite show by the way.

Anyway, that’s besides the point. I had made up my mind to leave and I was going to tell Taeyeon noona my decision. I gave my perfect curls one last brush as I looked in the mirror, took a deep breath and strutted off like a flamingo. TODAY WAS GOING TO BE THE DAY!!!!!


	2. You Belong With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles is going to break the news to SNSD. What will be their reaction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings were already given in chapter 1 so enjoy!

“Taeyeon noona, sorry but I need to speak to you. It’s important.”

“Hey Harry dongsaeng! When are you free and where do you want to talk?"

“Right here. Right now.”

“Ok sure. By the way, I forgot to bring my watch. Do you know what time is it?”

“Yeah noona, it’s 1.42pm, Friday, summertime.”

“Thanks. By the way, how’s the dancing going? There’s a bet on it that you won’t be able to deliver you know? Have you been practicing? Come show me some moves. Shake some booty and show some muscle, do the hustle.”

It was now or never. 

“Noona, I’m leaving the group. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“… What? Harry what are you saying? YOU CAN’T LEAVE! YOU’LL RUIN EVERYTHING!”

“Noona, please listen! First of all, I’m too stressed to continue being part of SNSD. Secondly, I don’t dance!”

“What are you saying Harry? I know you can.”

“How can you be so selfish noona? I told you I DON’T DANCE!!!!!!”

“SELFISH? I JUST WANT FABULOUS, LIKE YOU. THAT IS MY SIMPLE REQUEST.”

“TAEYEON NOONA, YOU LIAR! YOU WANT IT ALL, DON’T YOU. A LITTLE BIT’S NEVER ENOUGH FOR YOU. EVERYTHING’S GOT TO BE PERFECT.”

“Please Harry! We can work this out! If you stay and work hard with SNSD, there’s not a star in heaven that we can’t reach! Imagine having everything you ever dreamed! Don’t you want it? Can’t you see it?”

“I’m sorry noona but I gotta go my own way. Everything has changed. I need to begin again. Saranghaeyo hwaiting xoxo.”


	3. Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles tries out for X FACTOR?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stated my warnings in chapter 1. If there is a need to, please reference my warnings again. Thanks.

It had been awhile since I left SNSD and I was going for my audition for X FACTOR soon. This was my time to shine. Harry’s back! I really missed SNSD but I knew that leaving was the best choice for me to spread my amazing curls and voice around the world. I sadly strummed my guitar as my teardrops fell on it.

I was so nervous backstage as one of the crew gave me a pat on the shoulder as a form of support. He had a nametag on his striped shirt that read “Drew”. He looked at me and I faked a smile so he wouldn’t see how sad I was.

This was no time to be depressed. I had to take a deep breath and walk through the doors. I shook it off and let the music be my guide as I went onto the stage.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately, I didn’t make it into the finals. I was devastated as my black curls framed my face to make me look even more pathetic than I already was. However, the judges surprised me and 4 other lame boys who didn’t make it by telling us that if we joined together and formed a group, we could make it to the next round!

I guess I can’t say Harry’s back anymore since I’m now part of a boy group. Ok how about the boys are back. We decided to name ourselves 1D (the D stands for direction not dick) because we all had the same goal and that was to make it to the top. Only one direction to bop to the top. 

From then on, we worked hard to perfect our looks by getting sexy tattoos but I never got rid of my long goldilocks-like locks because I believed that they brought me luck. We eventually became international stars with a lot of fans but I still felt like something was missing in my life. 

Many a times, my mind went back to the times I spent with the SNSD noonas. I felt like I had left a piece of me with them, and that the only way to get it back was to find them one day, and reconcile our differences. In preparation for this eventual meeting that I planned, I started learning how to dance (for real).

There was a blank space in my heart that had not been filled.

I wrote SNSD there.


	4. A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles tries to find his way home to SNSD. Will he make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my warnings were given in chapter 1 so haters back off.

It had been a really long time since I left SNSD and I really missed everyone. Through my music career, I thought deep and hard and I realised that my SNSD noonas were my true friends. As I remembered the good times with them, I realised I belonged with them. Luckily for me, a music awards ceremony was coming up and SNSD was attending too! I could finally reunite with them!

As I got ready for the night of nights, I was intent of showing my noonas the other side of me. The side that had grown to understand that we were meant to be. It took me so long to realise that the chances of finding someone like them was like catching lightning!

However, I kind of screwed my own plans because I spent too much time grooming my flawless curls that fell from my head with grace. I immediately ran to the venue and came crashing into the ballroom like a wrecking ball. I spotted Sooyoung noona immediately because she was the tallest.

“Noonas! I’m so happy to see you again. I’ve finally learnt how to dance and I’m ready to go back to SNSD!”

What really shocked me was Jessica noona’s reply.

“Gee, I knew you were trouble when you walked in. Sorry Harry dongsaeng, but we are never ever getting back together. You had your chance.”

“I’m sorry noonas! I should have known being with you guys was a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

This time, Yuri noona spoke up.

“Yes, and you should also know that once in a lifetime, means there’s no second chance.”

“But all I wanna do is be with you. Only you. I just wanna be with you, SNSD noonas. You can even become friends with my band members too!”

All of them were touched to their achy breaky hearts by my speech and told me to bring the boys out so they could meet them. We all became best friends although I remained in One Direction. We all agreed it was best to stay in our respective groups to avoid the trouble. However, we agreed that together was where we belonged, where we kept our heart and soul, and also where dreams came true for us.

We walked together hand in hand in the end, towards a future so bright while we (SNSD and One Direction) got to do gigs together. We stayed in traveling tour buses and it was like a high school musical everyday. Who said we had to let it go? Life for me was great with my groupmates and my noonas so it was basically, simply put, the best of both worlds. I just wanted the whole world to know that. I wanted to shout it out loud that this is where I know I belong.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you actually made it to the end, thanks for reading and I hope you had a good laugh. Stay happy folks.


End file.
